Jangos Dance Carnival Aftermath
by Leiyoi
Summary: A fictional ending of what happened after all the dancing on Mirrorball Island. Set in the five minute Jango's Dance Carnival animation.


**Disclaimer:** Yep. I don't own One Piece or it's characters.

* * *

**Jango's Dance Carnival Aftermath**

written by: Leiyoi

_Just a little random piece of writing. No real aim in it..._

* * *

"Ah...my legs are weak all over…" Nami sighed, lying against the wall of the Going Merry. Three boys lay splayed out on the deck of the ship, each exhausted from running away from the marines. Usopp tried to lift his head from the deck, trying to get into a more comfortable position. But he let his head fall back down with a loud _thunk!_, too weak to move any more.

"W-we barely got away…by dancing…" The long nosed boy managed to breathe out.

"Naa," A tired voice came from the green haired teen lying on his back a few feet away. "Do you think Luffy's all right…?"

Nami shifted her eyes around the deck, searching for their captain. Where _had_ the captain gone…? She remembered that the last time she saw him was when he jumped on top of a building and started dancing. And then a humongous disco ball and the fake sky surrounding the island came crashing down.

A shaky voice came from Sanji lying gracelessly on the deck.

"Leave him…I'm not getting him…"

The crew members all seemed to agree with the blonde haired cook. For all of their endurance, to escape while dancing away from marines was a hard task and it had sapped away all of their energy.

"OW!"

"Ow!"

"Whoo!"

"Ou!"

"Whoohoo!"

"You've got some nice moves there!"

Nami lifted her head and peeked over the side of the ship. She spotted the disco ball from Mirrorball Island floating on the ocean. There seemed to be two people dancing on top of it…and one of them was wearing an extremely familiar straw hat. Luffy was still dancing?! The orange haired girl nearly fainted.

"N-Nami? Oi! Get a hold of yourself!" Usopp said nervously. Zoro lifted himself up shakily and dragged himself to the side of the ship. He thought he had heard Luffy's voice coming from the side of the ship… The green haired man spotted his captain, jumping and dancing on top of a floating disco ball. Luffy was still dancing?! He could feel himself getting annoyed. How did the boy have so much energy?!

"Ou!" Luffy spotted his first mate and waved at him while spinning around twice. "Zoro! Look what I learned!" He did an impression of one of Jango's sweeping moves. The man dancing next to the black haired boy grinned.

"Pretty good, eh? With some practice your captain could be a really good dancer. Oh yeah!"

"Ow!" Luffy grinned and did a little jig.

"Ow!" Jango did a little jig of his own.

The expression on Zoro's face definitely showed that he was not amused. "Luffy, get back here!"

"But I want to keep dancing!" The black haired boy pouted and let his legs carry him away, sending sweeping moves here and there.

"Yeah, let the kid dance, will you?!" Jango danced while scowling at Zoro in distaste. The green haired man felt an urge to cut up both of the people dancing on the disco ball but he was too exhausted to care any more. His legs were starting to shake… Zoro fell to the deck of the Going Merry in a tired heap and called out irritably.

"Whatever! Just make sure you get back here…"

"Zoro…? Ah, sorry, Jango! I'm gonna go now." The black haired boy stretched an arm to grab the edge of the Going Merry.

"Yeah, your crew needs you. Keep on practicing!"

"I will!" Luffy grinned and ricocheted himself back onto his ship. He twisted in the air and landed on the deck, dancing away. His crew members eyed the black haired boy in annoyance. They never wanted to dance ever again. Ever. And watching Luffy with so much energy left only made them more irritated.

"Why the hell are you still hypnotized?!" Sanji yelled from his spot on the ground.

"He has way too much energy…" Usopp sighed and closed his eyes, succumbing to the exhaustion.

"Aw, come on everyone! Dancing is fun!" Luffy grinned brightly and jumped up to do a split in mid-air, causing all of the crew members to wince inwardly. That smile…it was…too full of energy…!

"Luffy, just go dance somewhere else…let us rest in peace…" Nami laid her head against a barrel that was sitting beside her. Luffy's eyes widened as his arms snaked around in the air.

"What?! Rest in peace?!" He danced his way over to Zoro and grabbed the man by his shoulders. Luffy started shaking the green haired man, trying to get him to wake up. "No! You guys can't die! Zoro, wake up!"

"Ugh…" Nami shut her eyes in irritation. "We're just trying to sleep Luffy!"

"You idiot! I'm not dead!" Zoro mustered the last of his energy to shout at the boy. He gave an additional push at Luffy to try to get him away. The black haired boy stopped throttling his first mate and scanned the deck.

"Zoro's not dead but…" He spotted Sanji lying lifelessly on the deck. Luffy gasped and ran towards his cook. "Sanji! No, you can't give up now!"

The blonde haired man opened his eyes and shot a glare at the boy. "I'm not going to die. And Usopp isn't going to die either. So just let us sleep, you bastard!"

"Oh. That's a relief…" Luffy smiled and glanced around at his crew mates. They all looked like they were about to die but maybe they were just too tired. He sat down on the deck and realized that he had stopped dancing!

"Na? I'm not hypnotized anymore!"

"If you don't have anything better to do, just go be the look out!" They crew chorused together irritably.

Luffy laughed merrily and started climbing up the mast.

* * *

**END.**


End file.
